


Take a look at the life you've made, maybe it's not so bad after all.

by Songbird_Concoctions



Series: Junker Drabbles/Plot-Bunnies [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Face Reveal, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Roadhog centric, Team as Family, positive change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_Concoctions/pseuds/Songbird_Concoctions
Summary: Mako takes a step to move on, to live anew, for friends, for himself.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Overwatch team & Roadhog | Mako Ruteledge
Series: Junker Drabbles/Plot-Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Take a look at the life you've made, maybe it's not so bad after all.

Lively chatter filled the cafeteria as the team dug into a delicious meal (it was Jack’s turn to cook dinner). The evening meals had gotten progressively more convivial as many more agents joined the recalled team than the original meager three. Two of these recruits were the infamous junkers.

Junkrat and Roadhog had both settled down from their life of crime and healed greatly from the outback. They stopped keeping watch at night (Junk still booby-trapped the door, though). Roadhog had finally relented to Angela and let the doctor run her tests on his hogdrogen so she could develop a treatment to slowly cure the effects of their long term radiation exposure. They joined in on movie nights and game nights.

Roadhog's chair creaked as he sat down heavily with a plate. Junkrat devoured his meal to left with a voraciousness ingrained by living under constant threat for years, an instinct not yet eased out of him (maybe it would never stop). Still, he slowed a bit to take place in the conversation flowing around them. Roadhog fiddled with his fork. He heaved a sigh that went unnoticed.

He didn't need the mask anymore. The air was clean here. It wasn’t the outback. They were safe here. He glanced at his table mates, all at ease and smiling, smiling at _him_ occasionally. It had been decades since anyone had regarded the ex-enforcer with anything less than fear or suspicion, since he had trusted anyone (excepting Junkrat, of course). 

Coming to a decision (one he had already made across several sleepless nights), he let go of his fork and instead reached up to undo the clasps of his mask. This caught some attention as any movement he made was a large one.

All eyes were on him as Mako breathed a breath of fresh air, finally smelling the mouth-watering dinner. The unfiltered flourescent lights made him blink. He heaved another breath. The other agents passed him smiles before forcing their eyes away, rushing to pick up the conversation. There would be time to learn their large friend's face later, it seemed. 

Warm contentedness settled in Mako's belly, overtaking the nervousness. Junkrat pressed their shoulders together and gave him a kind grin of his own. Mako gave a good-natured grunt and picked up his fork.


End file.
